My Challengy book of Challenging Challenges
by CottonSweets
Summary: Read the challenges from my amazing Forum!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an alternative to Feathertail and Crowfeathers relationship,note that this is a challenge for SpiritClan. Any thoughts are put in like this: 'thought' Because FFN will not use the Italics from the place I copied and pasted from. This isn't in bold for the same reason,and different scenes are separated by nothing for the same reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors nor any of the characters besides the kits

Feathertail walked across the gray stone floor of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Her mouth was clamped around a dark piece of hawk-meat to share with one of her friends.

She giggled as she approached a struggling Brambleclaw,who was trying to beat a feather on the war for his muzzle. His amber eyes flashed with annoyance at the brown feather that refused to let go of his muzzle. Feathertail flashed him a reassuring smile as she padded up.

She could feel Crowfeathers sharp gaze warming her back,and she thought angrily; 'Face it! Your not my mate! I love Bramblecla- ' She cut her thoughts off. 'Do I...love him? I mean..I have to tell him this secret already.' She glanced down at her smallly swollen belly. 'Hey kits. I'm about to tell your father about you. Just know whatever he says,I love you.'

She swiftly looked up at Brambleclaw. The feather was off his nose and he was staring at her worriedly. 'Well,here goes nothing.' Feathertail stood up and started padding over to him.

"Hey-" Brambleclaw started.

"Brambleclaw,do you remember that night, argument? About him flirting with any she-cat he sees?"

"Yeah and we talked about it." Brambleclaw said,confused.

"Well I'm expecting kits..."Feathertail bit her lip.

"And Crowfeathers not happy?" Brambleclaw suggested.

"I haven't told him..."Feathertail looked down,heart beating fast as either rejection or happiness was coming around the corner.

"Why tell me first?"

"Brambleclaw,they are not his. They're yours"

Brambleclaw's eyes widened. "But that can't be! We aren't mates!"

Feathertail glanced up. "It's true..."

Brambleclaw gulped. "I mean...I'm happy,but... Crowfeather us your mate and I'm not."

Feathertail couldn't take it anymore. "Don't you see Brambleclaw?! Crowfeather isn't my mate anymore! We called it off a quarter moon ago! I was hoping you would be a better mate then him,but now I can see that you toms are all the same,Mouse-Brained! You couldn't see your paw if it clawed you!"

Brambleclaw recoiled at that. "Feathertail,to be honest, I've always wanted to be your mate,but you and Crowfeather were in the way."

Feathertail stopped. "Really?"

"Yes" And Brambleclaw pulled her over to him with his tail

Feathertail bit hard on the stick as a third bundle slid to join it's siblings.

"Two tomkits and a shekit." A gruff looking skinny cat said,as he gave her a unfamiliar herb.

Brambleclaw rushed in,his eyes wide.

Feathertail giggled."What should we call them?"

The shekit was a brown tabby with smooth sleek fur and a white ear,she was smaller than her brothers,but also sleeker and quieter.

The biggest tom was also a brown tabby,but with a silver underbelly and broad shoulders. He was loud and shoved and kicked the other kits for milk.

The third was almost as bug as his brother,but more playful. He was a silver tabby with long legs and white patches.

"The shekits name should be Rainkit." Brambleclaw offered.

"Perfect. The bigger toms name could be Darkkit and the smaller tom should be Birdkit."

Brambleclaw purred at his kits,before looking at Feathertail. She knew what she had to do,although she didn't like it.

"Should I come with you?" Brambleclaw asked.

"No." Feathertail didn't hesitate befire walking outside to talk to Crowfeather. She didn't have to walk far, he was sitting outside the nursery, glaring at the entrance.

"Hey..."She meowed as she walked up to him.

"Those kits...they don't deserve to have a mother!" He yowled.

"Crowfeather,calm down..."

"Calm down?! No,it's to late for that!"

The dark gray tom unsheathed his claws.

Feathertail started to back away. "C-crowfeather...what are you doing?"

"Something I shoud have done a long time ago!" Without any warning,he leapt at her,knocking her to the ground. After a few seconds Crowfeather stood up and looked down at her crumpled body,blood pooling from her neck.


	2. Drabble

The blood we spill is not why we live like this.

We live here for a reason.

We don't kill.

We hunt.

We don't fight.

We protect.

We don't hurt.

We help.

We aren't rouges.

We are loyal,swift and brave.

We are seperated by borders.

Yet help each other in our times of need.

We strive to live.

Yet give the weakest our best.

We are different

Yet the same.

We have a code.

The code of Warriors.

The Warrior code.

This code keeps us alive.

This code helps us survive.

We are the warriors.


End file.
